


Shredder sucks out Draxum's lifeforce, but make it sexy

by neutralbrick



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, everything's fun and consensual we dont do that gross shit in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbrick/pseuds/neutralbrick
Summary: Shredder and Draxum fooling around while Shredder is extremely mean and commanding because him holding Draxum up by the face did things to me.
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Shredder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note, when I say "ribbons," I mean those red sashes that come out of Shredder's back because idk a better way to refer to them, and the word ribbon is pretty. Also, Draxum as 3 (three) sheathed dicks, and yes, that dick sheath is fuckable.

Draxum was on all fours, robe pulled up and pooling around his waist, wagging tail on display. Reaching back, Draxum spread his hole with one hand while the other stayed planted on the bed to prop him up. He looked back as he invitingly swayed his hips for the man behind him: Shredder, standing behind him with a head cocked to the side as he eyed the yokai presenting himself to him. When Shredder made no move to touch him, Draxum let out a frustrated noise.

“What’s taking so long?” Draxum all but pouted, impatient, and wanting to get started.

“Are you rushing me?” Shredder asked with an intense air of authority behind his controlled tone.

“Are you wasting my time?” Draxum echoed, “If you’re going to just stand there, I can-” he was interrupted by Shredder grabbing him by the back of the head and slamming his face into the mattress. The demon was now looming over him, his head lowered down next to Draxum’s ear as the mattress dipped under his weight.

“You do not give orders here, yokai,” the grip on Draxum’s head tightened, “I can do whatever I want with you, even if that’s doing nothing at all. Do you understand me?” Shredder spoke like a commander talking to an unruly subordinate that was on the bottom rung. It made Draxum incredibly aroused, biting his lip and evidently taking too long to answer for Shredder’s liking. Yanking Draxum’s head up, the demon’s head now loomed over Draxum’s shoulder as he ignored the gasp of painful shock he let out from being handled in such a way, “Do not make me repeat myself.”

“I-I understand,” Draxum would have nodded, but the grip on his head prevented that. The flush on his face was confirmation enough for Shredder, shoving Draxum’s head back down before releasing him.

“Don’t move,” Shredder commanded, taking hold of Draxum’s hips. Despite just scolding Draxum for rushing him, Shredder placed his cock between Draxum’s thighs, rubbing his shaft between the lips of Draxum’s hole. The yokai was already wet and this movement only worsened it. Shredder’s slow pace and lack of penetration were maddening, however, giving Draxum a small amount of friction that served to only work him up rather than anything close enough to get him off. Draxum obediently tolerated it for a while, not moving like he was told and letting out soft murmurs. When Shredder maintained this pace, however, Draxum’s resolve was soon chipped away. Wanting more, he reached between his legs and held Shredder’s cock against him as he moved to thrust back and grind against it. The momentary increase of pleasure was met with a strike across Draxum’s ass, forcing a gasp out him as Shredder’s grip on his hips only tightened to stop any and all movement from him. Draxum looked back and saw one of the red ribbons that came out of Shredder’s back retreating.

“You’re keen to disobey me today, aren’t you?” Shredder asked, stopping his movement altogether and prompting a groan out of Draxum.

“You’re going too sloooooooow,” Draxum whined, only to get another strike on his ass, this one harder than the last. His tail gave a small wag in response.

“Are you simply insolent or just too cock hungry to remember you’re here for my amusement, not the other way around?” Shredder taunted as he grabbed Draxum’s upper arms, pulling them behind his back as Shredder held them like reins to a horse and forced Draxum’s top half up off the bed. It was straining his arms and Shredder was fully aware. Repositioning his cock so it was pressing against Draxum’s hole but without enough pressure to actually enter Draxum, Shredder went for a new plan of attack.

“Beg.” It was a simple command but it made Draxum flush deeply.

“B-beg?” Draxum stammered as he looked back.

“If you want to act like a desperate whore, then I’ll treat you like one. Now beg.” Shredder emphasized his order with a slight press against Draxum. Draxum swallowed.

“Please…?” Draxum tentatively asked, only to be rewarded with another set of blows to his ass.

“Try again,” Shredder’s ribbons were raised menacingly, waiting to deal out punishment if Draxum’s begging continued to disappoint. He was obviously looking for something more… humiliating than a mere timid “please.”

“Please, Shredder- ah!” Draxum was once again struck, legs squirming under the handful of blows.

“Again,” Shredder’s tone remained even and unmerciful.

“God, please fuck me, Shredder,” Draxum was painfully aware of how his tail wagged as a result of each blow, certain that was why each was getting progressively harder.

“If only your mouth was as whorish as your body, we might actually get somewhere,” Shredder said as one of his ribbons gave Draxum’s tail a swift tug, inadvertently pressing his cock harder against Draxum’s hole. He could feel it throbbing.

“...Please use me, Shredder,” Draxum didn’t let Shredder get a word in as he was hit again, “You can do whatever you want to me, just please stick your cock in me,” another hit, “Please, I want- need you deep inside me,” and another, “I need you to claim me as your own, please Shredder,” meet with yet another hit, Draxum let out a noise of aroused frustration, hanging his head down as more strikes followed. His ass was on fire and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes with the last few strikes: it hurt so good and the way Shredder continued to make Draxum humiliate himself only added to the sensation.

“You’re not desperate enough for it. It’s like you’re trying to draw this out. Should have known slut like you would get off to being mistreated.” Shredder let go of one of Draxum’s arms, backing up slightly as he unpressed his cock from Draxum and ran his fingers over his hole, a trail of slick connecting Shredder’s now soaked fingers to it. He brought up his findings to Draxum’s face, “Look at how wet you are. Pathetic,” Before Draxum could get a word in, Shredder shoved his fingers into Draxum’s mouth, Draxum sucking on them after a moment of shock. “That’s right, clean them off. Taste yourself.” Draxum moaned around Shredder’s fingers. Shredder barely pulled them out of Draxum’s mouth before the yokai began to beg again.

“Please, I need to get stretched around your cock and feel you buried inside me and- and- and be yours to use and fill over and over like…” Draxum swallowed as Shredder pulled his arm behind him again as the demon repositioned himself against his hole, “...like your own personal cumdump,” Draxum’s face was burning as he forced out the last word. Degrading himself for Shredder’s amusement was so humiliating, but Draxum cared more about getting stuffed than his pride at the moment. Shredder let out a cruel chuckle behind him, making Draxum look back.

“Cumdump… I like the sound of that one. You want to be my cumdump?” Shredder drew out as he leaned over Draxum to get in his face. All Draxum could do was nod his flushed face enthusiastically, alert ears bouncing as he did. Shredder could feel Draxum’s tail thumping against his stomach as Draxum looked at him with wide, anticipating eyes. Adjusting his grip on Draxum’s arms, Shredder finally began pushing into Draxum. Even though Draxum was aroused and wet, Shredder’s massive cock still fought against the yokai’s hole, not helped by their size difference. Draxum didn’t seem to notice nor care as he tried to press back against Shredder immediately, struck across the ass again to stop his movements and still him as he took Shredder’s cock at the pace the demon dictated. It was in a slow manner meant not only to emphasize how much Draxum had to stretch to accommodate Shredder’s member, but also how much control Shredder had over his behavior and Draxum.

When Shredder was finally buried to the hilt, he ground against Draxum, making the yokai drop his head again as he moaned. Draxum felt so full as he wagged his tail excitedly, his ear pulled back in submission as he bit his lip. Draxum looked back at Shredder: the demon’s eyes were hungry. Draxum wiggled his hips invitingly, trying to urge Shredder to start fucking him. An appreciative hum made him think he succeeded. However, Shredder always has a tendency to throw in one of his games rather than just straight-up wreck Draxum’s hole.

“I decide when you cum,” Shredder started, “if you cum before I give you permission, there will be severe consequences. Though…” he trailed off as one of his ribbons came down to rub at Draxum’s mistreated ass, “...you would likely still find enjoyment out of it despite it meaning to be punishment,” Draxum flushed, but nodded in understanding. Shredder cocked his head to the side, expectantly.

“Y-yes, Shredder. I’ll… try not to cum-”

“You won’t try, you will not cum,” Shredder corrected forcefully.

“I will not cum until you say I can, Shredder,” Draxum amended, even though he knew how unrealistic it was: with a cock as big as Shredder’s, especially with how forceful the demon could be… Draxum didn’t see himself lasting long, let alone long enough to get Shredder’s permission.

Shredder pulled out slowly until just the tip of his cock was still inside Draxum before slamming back in up to the hilt: Draxum eyes went wide as he shouted out, his legs squirming only for Shredder to repeat this and draw out a similar response each time. Shredder sped up to an even yet equally forceful pace, grunting as he loomed over Draxum. Draxum dropped his head as he let out constant moans only to feel a tug on the collar of his robe. Shredder had latched onto it with his teeth, taking a mouthful before pulling forcefully, ripping up the top of Draxum’s robe as he repeated this a few times. Draxum’s upper half was left bare, Shredder licking across his neck and shoulders as he pounded Draxum into the mattress, only still upright because of Shredder’s grip.

“You’re mine… mine…” Shredder growled against Draxum’s neck, taking a long lick before suddenly clamping his teeth down as Draxum let out a strangled wail. Shredder placed his weight on Draxum, forcing his top half against the mattress while his tail end was still in the air, ruthlessly pounded by Shredder as his teeth remained latched onto the nape of his neck. Shredder’s thrusts only got more forceful as Draxum felt his eyes roll back. Shredder broke up some of his thrusts by grinding against Draxum forcefully, the yokai mewling in response, before going back to the brutal rhythm he set before. Draxum felt himself getting lost in the pleasure as pressure began to build in his crotch, squeezing around Shredder, only brought back by Shredder growling against his throat before unlatching himself, giving the wound a few licks before fully pulling back. Once again pulling Draxum’s top half up, Shredder came to wrap one of his ribbons around Draxum’s neck, forcing his head up with a sharp yank.

“Do not cum,” Shredder warned, familiar with how Draxum squeezed around him whenever he was close from the countless times the yokai came around his cock. Draxum began to squirm against Shredder’s grasp.

“Slow- ah- down! I’m gonna- fuck…!” Draxum couldn’t even squeeze his legs together with Shredder nestled between them. Rather than listen, Shredder only got more forceful, barely pulling out before slamming back into Draxum in a fast, cruel motion. Draxum cried out: his thighs were covered in his own slick and pre-cum, Shredder forcing larger spurts of it out of him with his severe treatment of Draxum’s hole.

“P-ple-ase, ooo-oooh my go-d! Shr-... Shredder!” Draxum was pleading to cum with Shredder’s permission, knowing full well his orgasm was coming either way. Shredder wasn’t moved.

“You... don’t get to cum until I do and not a second before,” Shredder’s thrusting got more erratic, using one hand to hold Draxum’s arms together as he used the other to force Draxum’s head down into the mattress, pressing deep in the yokai with the new angle. Draxum squeezed his eyes shut as he was at the point where he was trembling with every thrust now.

“I’m go-nna cum!” Draxum wailed into the mattress, his high pitched moans filling the room along with the wet sounds of his hole getting railed with such ferocity. The ribbon around his neck tightened.

“If you cum… I’m... gonna make sure you regret it.” Shredder threatened between grunts, “You want to get punished because you decided to be a whore? Is that what you want?” Shredder was being forceful with Draxum, ramming him at full force. Shredder used his free ribbon to once again spank Draxum, an action that sent the yokai over the edge. Draxum’s whole body tensed up and he trembled, cumming with a shout around Shredder as his hole seized, tail wagging as Shredder fucked him through his orgasm, swats across his ass accompanying it. His cum shot everywhere, covering both men’s thighs and his stomach. Draxum was incoherent as he all but thrashed as Shredder erratically fucked him, the demon about to cum himself.

“Ple-ase don’t pull out! Don’t pull out! I-I want it deep inside me!” Draxum urged, his pleas answered not long after when Shredder buried himself to the hilt in him, hunched over the man beneath him as his cock throbbed as he released inside Draxum, cumming so much it spurted out his hole. Shredder rocked against Draxum to milk more out, his breath ragged as Draxum ground on his cock. He loved the feeling of being filled to the brim with cum. After stilling for a moment, Shredder pulled out, Draxum moaning as he felt more cum pour out of his hole before finally reducing to a drip. Draxum was content and relaxed for a moment, Shredder letting go of him before the demon sat up, sitting on his ankles as he used both of his hands to spread Draxum’s hole. More cum spilled out as Draxum softly mewled.

“...I told you not to cum.” Shredder remarked, yanking up a startled Draxum by the ribbon around his neck, the yokai making a choked noise as he was forced to his knees with his back pressed up against Shredder’s chest, bracing his hands on Shredder’s thighs. As the lower half of his robe fell down, Shredder was quick to bunch it into his hands and pull it apart. Draxum was left bare aside from the scraps held up by the sash around his waist. More cum dripped out of him now that Draxum was upright.

“I told you to slow down…” Draxum was panting, cut off when the ribbon around his neck tightened for a moment before relaxing.

“I don’t care, you still came without permission. Now…” Shredder’s hand trailed down Draxum’s torso and down his inner thigh, “...what to do with you.” He pondered as his hands traveled around Draxum’s body, both coming to grope his chest. He rolled Draxum’s nipples between his fingers as he pondered. “You like getting spanked too much for it to be viable. Hm…” Shredder pulled roughly at one of Draxum’s numbs, earning him a gasp and moan, “See, you even find this pleasurable. Absolutely shameful.” Draxum’s face burned.

Shredder was in thought as he continued to play and tug at Draxum’s chest before suddenly covering Draxum’s mouth firmly with his hand, ribbon untying from Draxum’s neck only for both to wrap around his thighs and hold them apart. Draxum looked at the hand Shredder held out, the armor his hand morphing away to reveal his purple flesh before going down to cup Draxum’s crotch. Draxum looked up at Shredder, anticipating his next move. Shredder bent down and tugged at one for Draxum’s ears with his teeth, getting a muffled noise from Draxum. Letting go, Shredder chuckled wickedly. “I find it’s easier to deny you when you’re not trying to milk me dry.”

Shredder roughly shoved four of his thick fingers into Draxum, pumping them into him with vigor as Draxum let out muffled shouts, grabbing at both of Shredder’s forearms. He gyrated his hips against Shredder’s hand, eyes fluttering as he took in the feeling. It wasn’t long until he was close again, apparent by his high pitched cries and the way his hips jerked. He was dripping and about to burst before Shredder abruptly pulled out his fingers: his hand was covered in his own cum Draxum’s own juices. Draxum let out frustrated whines and squirmed only for Shredder to shove his fingers back in, quickly getting Draxum to the edge again before once again pulling out and leaving Draxum clenching around nothing. Draxum hit Shredder’s side only for the demon to laugh.

“Resorting to violence already? I suppose that means I need to do this a lot longer than I expected. Make sure the punishment sticks.” Shredder tilted Draxum’s head to the side so he could lick at his neck, once again abruptly fingering Draxum and targeting areas that either made his leg tremble or make him spurt out more of his precum, pulling out right as Draxum was about to cum before starting to finger him once again.

This rapid cycle of edging and denial was doing a number on Draxum, convinced he had crossed his eyes more than once as his lower half thrashed as much as he could while his thighs were restrained. He couldn’t even try to latch his thighs around Shredder’s hand to keep it there and trying to force it to stay between his legs by clinging onto his wrist didn’t help. The demon was far stronger than him after all. The mouth now latched to his neck did nothing to help either, instead sending shocks down Draxum’s spine every time he shifted. Draxum was getting overwhelmed, his muffled high pitched moans at some point replaced with stifled sobs and pleas: tears were falling from his eyes, oversensitive and needy from Shredder’s continually denying him release only to work him up to the edge again right after. It was to the point that Draxum’s dicks involuntarily unsheathed, Shredder still unperturbed as he simply squeezed his fingers in between Draxum’s top two dicks. It was a tight fit and the stretch somehow made this even more torturous for Draxum.

Shredder, letting go of Draxum’s neck, licked up Draxum’s face sensually, lapping up tears in the process. It contrasted the brutal fingering that pressed deep into Draxum and made a mess of him, his thighs, and the bed under him. Once again denied, Draxum arched his back and clawed at Shredder’s arms as he violently trembled. Shredder couldn’t help but taunt him.

“You’re so desperate. Was cumming without permission worth all of this? Hm?” Shredder asked as if the man could answer with anything but a muffled wail. “Do you think you deserve to cum now?” Draxum didn’t hesitate with nodding vigorously, muffled babbling accompanying it along with a stilted squeal as he was denied once again. “What was that? You must speak more clearly for me to understand. Here,” Shredder moved the hand covering Draxum’s mouth to wrap around his neck, immediately met Draxum’s loud sobs and moans. His eyes were permanently rolled back.

“Now; are you going to obey my orders from now on?” Draxum let out an incomprehensible jumble of words, but Shredder could tell they were affirmative if insanely desperate as Draxum’s hands reached up to grab at the hand around his throat. “Oh? So you’ll be good for me-?” Shredder didn’t get to finish his question before Draxum cried out.

“YE-S, I-I be go-od, I’ll b-e s-so g-ood…!” The rest of Draxum’s sob fell into incoherent murmuring and a shriek when Shredder once again shoved his fingers inside Draxum, this time continuing when Draxum began to tense and thrash. Shredder bit down on Draxum’s shoulder as the man screamed and clenched around his fingers. He came with a series of strong jerks and an intense quiver, tears still falling from his eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, whole body tense: he hadn’t came this long and hard in a while and he felt the orgasm with his whole body, even scratching the armor on Shredder’s hand. Shredder was impressed that after dripping and squirting for so long that Draxum even had enough in him to cum as much as he did. Shredder again felt Draxum’s tail going crazy against his stomach.

As the height of Draxum’s orgasm passed, he had a sporadic twitch in his legs which had turned to jelly, only held up by Shredder’s arms that were wrapped around his chest and waist. His eyes were lidded and his breath was loud and heavy. Shredder licked his face to get and remaining tears, Draxum’s tail leisurely thumping on Shredder’s torso. Draxum leaned against Shredder like this for a few minutes as he got lazily groomed. Finally, Shredder spoke up:

“We’re going another round as soon as you can hold yourself up. One creampie doesn’t make you a cumdump.”

Draxum never got off easy with Shredder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate punishment scene because I had a few idea about what Shredder could do to Draxum. In this one, Shredder takes up Draxum on his promise to be a cumdump. Picks up right when Shredder is contemplating about what to do to Draxum.

Shredder was in thought as he continued to play and tug at Draxum’s chest before sitting back with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Unwrapping the ribbon from Draxum’s neck only to roughly grab his hair, maneuvering him so he was draped over one of Shredder’s thighs, one of Draxum’s legs pinned under Shredder’s own. Draxum’s ass was propped into the air as Shredder raised his thigh and wrapped his arm around Draxum’s waist to hold him there, Draxum in a position where he looked like he could easily be football carried at Shredder’s side.

“Unsheathe,” Shredder commanded as he spread the entrance to Draxum’s sheathe with his free hand. After a moment, Draxum’s cocks slid out, pushing out some of Shredder’s cum that didn’t just coat them, the sensation making Draxum moan. They were long, thick tendrils that varied slightly in size, a deep purple that complimented his wool. One of Shredder’s ribbons slowly wrapped its way around Draxum’s cocks at the base, the sensation making Draxum rock his hips. This changed to a yelp when the ribbon suddenly tightened.

“Ow…” Draxum scratched at Shredder’s side and gripped that the sheets: his cocks were already throbbing from the pressure.

“This should stop you from cumming since you’re unable to control yourself,” Shredder answered Draxum’s unasked question. The demon raised his free hand, the armor morphing away to reveal his purple flesh before he wrapped it around Draxum’s cocks, the yokai immediately starting to fidget in both discomfort and pleasure. He let out a whimper when Shredder’s free ribbon swatted his ass, “Quit squirming, this isn’t even the punishment,” in truth, Shredder was only jerking Draxum off to get his hand drenched in the slick his dicks seemed to endlessly produce, pulling his hand away only when satisfied with the coverage. He pressed a finger against Draxum’s asshole, the yokai instinctively tensing only to relax when Shredder circled the rim.

“What? Not used to attention for this hole? I doubt that with how desperate you act,” Shredder mocked as he pressed his thick middle finger in, pumping it at a steady pace as Draxum quietly murmured, tail flicking back and forth. Shredder then added another finger, aiming to stretch Draxum out rather than pleasure him, though Draxum softly pushing back to meet his hand’s thrusts proved that it was inevitable. The ribbon around Draxum’s cocks tightened harshly before relaxing, Draxum letting out something like a squeal in response. Soon a third and fourth finger was added, opening up Draxum nicely as he got a taste for how Shredder planned to punish him as the throbbing of his cocks was growing increasingly uncomfortable as he got more aroused.

“You open up pretty easily. Unsurprising,” Shredder remarked as he pulled his fingers out of Draxum’s now loose hole, “You can’t wait until I shove my cock in there, can you?” Draxum groaned in response which evidently was not the answer Shredder was looking for as he was roughly yanked up to his knees by his hair. Draxum grabbed at the hand tangled in his hair as Shredder grabbed his face with the other, “Answer my question, yokai,” the demon’s tone was demanding and left no room for argument.

“Just- bury it inside me already,” Draxum was more impatient than before, the painful throb of his cocks reigniting his feisty mood. Shredder just chuckled, a cruel intent behind it as he shoved Draxum onto his stomach, fully pressing him down with his hands pinned behind his back as Shredder positioned himself so he straddled Draxum’s legs, spreading the remaining slick covering his hands on his member. The position ensured Draxum’s cocks would get plenty of friction due to being trapped between the yokai and the bed.

“I can’t wait to ruin you,” Shredder remarked as he slowly pressed into Draxum’s ass as he gasped and fidgeted his legs. His ears were pulled back and his brow was furrowed, letting out weak moans as Shredder pressed further in. Their size difference was put on display as Draxum felt his eyes roll back for a moment just from Shredder pushing in up to the hilt. As Shredder started a slow rhythm, Draxum felt his cocks rub against the bed, the idea of this being a punishment finally setting in as he felt the ache of their throbbing. Shredder bent down so his face was next to Draxum’s as he spoke on a quieter, menacing tone.

“Remember when you said you wanted to be my personal cumdump? I’m holding you to that,” Shredder’s pace remained the same speed, but amped up in force as he spoke, making Draxum mewls turn into soft moans, “I’m going to cum in you as much as I want and you don’t get to cum until I let you… if I let you,” the ribbon around Draxum’s cocks tightened a reminder to the absolute control Shredder had over Draxum’s orgasm. Draxum buried his face into the mattress and whined: Shredder’s stamina was insane, often having hours worth of climaxes until he had his fill and so far he had only blown his load once.

“Y-you can’t be serious-! You... I-!” Draxum stumbled over his words, cut off by Shredder grinding against him, making him strain out a moan. Draxum’s tail was still wagging: despite his usual ego and debilitating pride, there was something so arousing about being used and controlled so completely. He was just a toy for Shredder and it was amazing, his cocks being painfully squeezed at the base only further reminding him of it. Shredder’s thrusts quickened, grunting as he pulled almost completely out only to slam back in and make Draxum’s eyes roll back.

“F-fuck… oh, fuck...!” there was a continuous build-up of pressure in Draxum’s crotch, starting to make his legs squirm from under Shredder as it increased. He started to struggle in the demon’s grip, moaning out whorishly as Shredder continued to chase his orgasm. Draxum quivered: he was right on the edge, but was forced to hold it as Shredder ground into him, the friction of his cocks against the bed accompanying it making his moans sometimes escalate to shouts. It’s when one hand moved to grip the back of Draxum’s neck along with Shredder’s thrusting growing erratic did Draxum realize Shredder was already close, not bothering to try and delay his orgasm when Draxum’s was not part of the equation. Instead, it seemed like he was focused on filling Draxum up as much as he could and in as a short amount of time as possible.

“Yes, ye-s! Oh, p-ple-ase cum inside me, I w-” Draxum’s begging was cut off by Shredder’s hand moving from the back of his neck to his head, pushing his face into the mattress and leaving him to spout muffled pleas into the bed.

“Shut up,” Shredder spat, breath haggard as he pressed more of his weight onto Draxum with every thrust, the yokai’s legs now bent at the knee and in the air. Finally slamming in and grinding brutally into Draxum, Shredder came, cum spurting out of Draxum’s hole as he did. The shallow thrusts that followed resulted in another burst, Draxum moaning desperately into the bed as he felt it all pour into him, legs finally dropping against the mattress again.

Expecting a break as Shredder pulled out, Draxum instead let out a surprised noise as Shredder roughly flipped him onto his back. Draxum was wide-eyed as his mouth was covered by Shredder’s hand before the demon promptly slammed back into him, making the yokai involuntarily arch his back as he grabbed at Shredder’s wrist. As Shredder’s unarmored hand reached down to jack Draxum off, Draxum let out a muffled scream as his legs flailed: unable to cum, he was increasingly overstimulated as Shredder pounded his ass and played with his dicks. All he could do was tense and roll his eyes back. Shredder enjoyed seeing Draxum wreath underneath him.

“Already so desperate cum. You really think you deserve to?” Shredder asked as he licked at Draxum’s shoulders. Draxum nodded vigorously, eyes squeezed shut as he squirmed. “Funny... because you don’t,” Shredder said as he latched onto Draxum’s shoulder, ignoring his frustrated and desperate noises as he continued to ram him, Draxum’s hole squeezing around him. Shredder’s focus was his own pleasure.

At some point, by the sixth time Shredder came inside him, Draxum’s moaning and pleas were replaced with sobs and begging: he’d been ready to come for such a long time, but Shredder kept the ribbon firmly wrapped around the base of his cocks, entirely preventing him. Currently, Shredder had Draxum in his lap with the yokai’s legs wide, thrusting up into him and making Draxum’s legs bounce whenever they weren’t sharply trembling. Draxum’s hole was almost constantly dripping with Shredder’s cum, making a mess of his thighs as if multiple people had their way with him rather than just the demon and his fat loads. Shredder’s hand was still jerking Draxum off while the other wrapped around Draxum’s throat, holding him against his chest as he licked at Draxum’s face: the yokai was overstimulated to the point of tears and drooling, Shredder lapping them up as Draxum’s begging continued.

“G-od p-ple-ease ple-ase pl-ease please, I-I n-n-eed-!” Draxum’s pleas were shaky and jumbled, often incoherent as they constantly fell from his mouth. His ears were pulled back submissively and hands had a death grip on the one Shredder wrapped around his neck, eyes rolled back into his head as they often fluttered. Draxum’s thrashing had largely ceased, his body was so tired from Shredder’s treatment that he could do little more than tense and take it. The most he did was try and squeeze his thighs together around Shredder’s hand before they went slack again. With Draxum’s tail thumping wildly against his stomach, Shredder found the behavior fascinating.

“...Have you learned your lesson?” Shredder asked, grinding into Draxum and getting gurgled whines. Draxum’s response was completely incoherent, raising his voice in a pleading manner as he desperately shifted his hips. As far gone as he was, he was more than aware that might finally have a chance to cum and was desperate for it. “Really? Sounds like you’re saying that so you can get release,” Shredder grunted as he licked across Draxum’s shoulders, biting but not latching so he could continue tormenting the yokai who was now frantically jerking in his clutch. Draxum let out a needy noise as Shredder continued to thrust up into him. “Are you going to behave if I-” Draxum’s wailing cutting him off.

“B-beha-ve! I’ll, I-I, I’ll- so go-od…! G-ood, s-o g-good…! Ple-ase, plea...se!” Draxum forced out, barely coherent in his promise. Still thrusting up into Draxum, Shredder moved the hand that jerked Draxum off, covered in Draxum’s fluids, and shoved the fingers into Draxum’s mouth, ribbon finally unwrapping as Draxum gave out a sob of relief around the fingers in his mouth. It didn’t take but a few thrusts for Draxum to cum, his body fiercely reacting: he curled into himself, legs raising to his chest as he seemed to brace his hooves on Shredder’s thighs, body thrashing and twisting as he squeezed his trembling legs together. Every thrust from Shredder ramming into him made him shout around the demon’s fingers and cause huge shoots of cum to shoot out of his dicks, which were wriggling around and twisting together. Draxum was fucked hard through his orgasm, only to find himself pinned between Shredder’s body and the mattress as it passed: Shredder still had to cum.

Shredder’s mouth was latched on to Draxum’s shoulder as they fell forward, essentially laying on Draxum as he placed his whole weight on the yokai beneath him and mercilessly pounded his ass. He growled animalistically around the yokai’s shoulder as he was about to cum for the seventh time tonight. Quickly because of Shredder’s ruthlessness, Draxum came again, drooling around Shredder’s fingers as eyes rolled back and his body seized, hole clenching tightly around Shredder’s cock deep inside him. A final brutal thrust buried Shredder to the hilt as he came, stirring Draxum’s insides as he rocked his hips. Already filled to the brim several creampies ago, it shot out of Draxum’s hole and covered his and Shredder’s thighs, Shredder moaning against Draxum’s neck while he ground his hips and milked out as much as he could. He relished the feeling of marking Draxum as his own.

Draxum collapsed, lying limp on the bed with his head to the side, obediently still lightly sucking Shredder’s fingers though obviously exhausted. Shredder pulled them out, a trail of saliva following. It was a similar story to his cock, thick trails of cum connected it to Draxum’s gaping hole when Shredder pulled out. Draxum’s tail wagged as he felt more cum spilling out of him. Shredder licked up Draxum’s face leisurely as he continued to lay on him, a familiar thumping of Draxum’s tail against his stomach as he did.

He had to stuff both of his cumdump’s holes like this more often.


End file.
